


Ooh It's Kinda Crazy

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adding characters as I go, BDSM, Based on True Events, I call him daddy too, Lucio being told to do something by literally every MEKA member, Lucio slutting it up in Korea, M/M, Porno plot, Reinhardt is innocent at first glance..., Self-Indulgent, doing something for the memes, the writer has zero regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Lucio tours a lot, and sees many faces. Most of which he may see every few years. Trying to find out more about the famed night life in Seoul, he comes across a familiar face. Somewhat canon-verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping up the theme of using song titles for my stories ;)

Lucio's travels took him everywhere once he made it off the ground and became a much more well known name. At first, it was just Brazil, then all of South America, then, before Lucio could fully comprehend how much of an influence he became just by simply telling Sanjay and his men to get the fuck out of his city... his managers were talking about possible North American, if not world tours. The amount of traveling and hiding he'd have to do in these places... just thinking about them physically exhausted him, but he slapped on a smile and continued on his way. 

They looked for where his fan base was the biggest, and would book shows in the arenas there. He was finally at home with his family, for a week after the latest South American tour, when he got the call for his next scheduled flight. 

“Europe?!!?” He was excited about seeing the different parts of Europe... but absolutely dreaded all the traveling they... no... he'd be doing for these events. The rehearsals... the stage set up and take downs... he was a part of all of it. His whole family was excited for him, so he didn't protest or say anything further other than, “That's awesome, when am I scheduled to leave?” 

“We'll give you a few more days of rest, you just finished one of your bigger tours.” With that now on his mind, he sighed, at least they gave him that. Next time though... he wanted at least a month to have a bit of a social life... or even just be there for the kids in his neighborhood. That'd be great. A man could dream, couldn't he?

With that said, he turned to him mother and informed her of his departure. [I will make sure to call you whenever I get the chance.] He tried reassuring her... when she definitely didn't seem to need it. 

[I'm just happy you're living your dreams, Lucio...] She smiled and hugged her only son. [Your sisters should be coming by tomorrow to see you more before you leave again, they miss you when you're gone so long...] for the first time since he started touring, she looked down. 

[Mama... I won't be very long, I promise, and I'll be safe.. oh wait!] He rushed into his room to give her the present he had wanted to give her. A laptop computer. [We can video call each other through here when I'm gone. It'll almost be like I'm always there...] 

Her face lit up, [Lucio, honey, you didn't have to...]

[Yes I did! I do so much traveling, now it won't feel so distant.] He said, wrapping his arms around his mother lovingly. [Just be careful with it, okay? I can't fix it unless I'm physically here.] He teased as she just laughed, still holding him firmly in the hug he initiated. 

It was only three days later that he had to leave. He had already shown his mother step by step instructions on how to use the computer, and then left notes on her notepad and put them on top of it, just in case she forgot. He was able to relax a little bit on the flight luckily... he was even able to write a few songs too, which he'd make a surprise for the concert goers in Europe.

Upon arriving, he had a few people in security, helping him get to his hotel safely. One of his security guards became really good friends with him right out of the gate. She was tough, but reminded him of a few friends he met during his big South American tour. 

“Brigitte is my name, by the way...” She smiled after she stopped her vehicle and made sure he was out of it before she got out and locked the doors. “It's not every day a celebrity is actually a decent person outside of social media...” She said with heavy sarcasm. 

“Thanks, been hearing that a lot lately...” Lucio said sheepishly.”Guessing you do this for celebrities often?” 

She brushed her bangs behind her ears, “Yeah, my father helps me a lot with getting these jobs. He does a lot of the same stuff and just introduces me to a lot of his clients, it helps a lot more than I thought it would. Although I don't think he's ever been your body guard before...” She said, puzzled. 

“Probably someone my manager knows. She's good at setting me up with well known people, or ones she really likes how they do business. You probably know her...” Lucio chimed in as they both kind of half nodded. “Do you want to get dinner? I'm starving, and nowhere near close to tired yet.”

“Perfect, I'll be the translator!” Brigitte grinned proudly as Lucio dropped his stuff off and they headed right back out to explore Hamburg. 

They talked for what seemed like hours, about their family lives, the ins and outs of their countries, and everything in between. “When you're free next, you should come meet the family. They're quite the hilarious bunch, and I think you'll get along with them.” She laughed as she finally was in front of his hotel room door again. “Also, I'm next to your room just in case you need anything, hell, we could unlock the door between our rooms if you think that's a good idea.” The smile on both of their faces signaled that, yes, the door was unlocked seconds later. 

They continued talking for most of his stay in Germany, although it was a three day event, he stayed there for the week. So on the last two days, he had dinner over at Brigitte's father's place. Reinhardt was his name, Lucio made sure to remember that, so he could ask his manager about the name later. He cooked a mean meal and Lucio left the house both nights extremely stuffed. But he continued on his journey to the next places, making sure to keep their contact info for the next time he was in Hamburg, and would definitely make sure the manager knew she was a good pick. 

His tour was a lot less stressful, and he was pretty grateful for that. They made sure to have more people doing the set up and tear down, so he just basically had to tell people where to put his equipment, and they handled the rest, so he didn't mind it as much as he initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucio was feeling fantastic. He helped the local soccer team go into the quarter finals in Rio, he hugged the entire team as the kids giggled, vibrating with excitement. 

[Thank you Lucio!, you're the best!] One of the boys yelled, giving him a hard high five before running off with his older brother and mother. Soon the coach approached him.

[Despite all the intense heat and labor of this job, you seem more bubbly than usual...] she looked at him with a slight grin. 

Lucio looked at her, and gave her the brightest smile she had seen in years. [I love this kind of thing, I love how these kids get to, ya know, be kids. That kind of thing doesn't last forever, you know?]

She nodded in agreement. [So what's next on the agenda, do you know what'll happen next?]

[Asia.] He said, not really sure how to react. [I know next to nothing about the language or the culture so I'm surprised I have enough of a fan base to sell tickets to, but sure enough, Korea is already sold out...] She gave him the warmest smile in response. 

[Of course Lucio, look at you,] She teased. [You don't think the girls are all over you?] He waved his hand, denying her comments on the matter. [I've never met a man so blind, Lucio...] She teased as she made her way off the field. [Good Luck Lucio, thank again.] 

[Thank you, for letting me be a part of it.]

[The kids would have lost their minds had I said no, you know that!] She gave him a look and he laughed it off. 

“A MONTH, IN KOREA?!?!?” He yelled, more surprised than anything. “How long is the tour?” 

“Three months. You have one month in Korea, half a month in Japan, and the rest is... kind of spread thin considering the sales were bigger in those two countries than others...” His manager responded rather softly for the way Lucio had just reacted. She was prepared for that kind of reaction. 

When he finally calmed down, he asked the question he didn't really want to ask, but it made him more prepared for the journey. “When is my flight?” He sighed. 

“Three days. Everything is all ready for you when you arrive.” Lucio couldn't have been happier with her if he tried. The short notice was something he didn't like, but she did give him a good three weeks of rest, and quite frankly, he needed it. His next tour was going to be quite a lengthy one. “I've sent you your plane tickets by email, you should already have them all ready to go too.”

“Thank you so much.” He was extremely grateful for the extra work she put in to making sure he would breeze through everything. Tight schedule, but easy.

She chuckled through the phone. “The new content at the concert was very much appreciated too. It upped the satisfaction of everyone there, it's probably one of the biggest reasons the Korea tour sold out so fast.” She added. That was exactly what he had hoped for too, so he made sure he had all the essentials to make sure he could easily grab inspiration for music. 

On his flight, the person he sat beside was a total gamer. He noticed the music she was listening to was music he was inspired mostly by... and then she started playing one of his favourite games and finally decided to talk to her. She was hesitant at first, but once she realized they both liked a lot of the same stuff, they talked throughout most of the flight. 

“My name's Hana, by the way!” She said, putting her headphones around her neck. “I normally just zone out and ignore the world around me on flights... but this is hilarious.” 

“Normally I do too... but I couldn't help but notice the common interests, the music is what I was listening to right before boarding! I'm Lucio, by the way.” 

“Oh! I've heard of you through a few friends, you have a concert up in Seoul, yeah?”

Lucio chuckles, “I have a few, actually... I'm staying the whole month there.” To that response, she looked shocked. 

“A whole month?!? Okay, well, that's home for me. You should let me show you around. Also, like, stay in my place. It's big enough and it's close to everything so it's more convenient.” He titled his head. “I'm close to the huge arena in Seoul where you will be performing. You could literally walk here in half an hour.” 

“Or skate there in 10, I may take you up on that offer, Hana.” He looked at her and grinned widely. “Do you do much with the night life? I've always heard amazing things about the night life in Korea... especially in Seoul.”

Hana looked at him, smirked, and shook her head. “I'm more of a gamer than a clubber. I don't like a lot of noise, I already dealt with enough of that with my job, I avoid most of that when I can...” She pointed at her laptop. “My baby can play all the newest games out there. Wasn't cheap, either...” Lucio nodded in agreement. He was a DJ after all, so of course he was more into that lifestyle, it was his job. 

“I completely get it. Most of my friends back in Rio aren't fans of it either... I more enjoy it for the music and some of the attention I seem to get. Boosts my confidence, ya know?” He was now watching her play an MMO that she was tanking in. He had never played it himself, but so many of his friends back home played, so he knew of it. 

He looked out the window and got even more excited for his whole month... at least he had someone to share the fun with instead of doing most of it alone like he had anticipated doing. Who knows what kind of stuff he'd see there, and he'd have someone to talk to about it... it person! He took no time telling her of his plans once he got there... the usual stuff he'd do in every city, every country. She laughed, and explained a few places she knew that would do just that for him. 

Once they got off the plane together, landing in Seoul, Hana became his translator... he made sure his body guards knew she was helping and not some crazed fan that happened to recognize him on the plane... well... she did... but anyways. With her help, not only was Lucio able to glide through all the security measures with ease, but Hana herself had the same amount of ease. They exited the airport and she smiled. 

“That was, by far, the quickest I've ever been in and out of an airport in a long time...” They both laughed as Lucio's vehicle pulled up, both of them getting in. Hana directed the driver to her place and Lucio just nodded in approval, just happy with the amount of luck he was having here. 

While in the car, they exchanged social media information and that's when it finally clicked who she was. “YOUR D.VA? Jeez now I feel out of the loop. Many of the kids back home will not stop talking about your gaming skills.” She just listened, looking surprised. 

“Even in Brazil? I didn't know I was that big...” 

“My response exactly when I was told about the month I would be spending in Korea!” Now it was both of them laughing in the back. Both of them being far too humble, but not really caring about how popular they were, just that they were helping their family/community out in the process. 

\--Few Hours Later--

Lucio manged to get something up and running to help him find some night fun on his nights he wasn't performing. Hana got some of his nights... most of them really. But he still wanted to have some fun in the night life and experience what he couldn't back home in Brazil, or anywhere else in the world. 

He made sure to go on a website that was more obscure, so he maybe had a chance of his fans not finding him straight away. Maybe he wasn't popular enough for it to be a problem... yet. He had been contemplating the site for a while, but found no use for it in Brazil... but he figured maybe here... he'd have more luck... 

… and he was right about that. But in a way he wasn't expecting. Because he was in Seoul, many people followed artists and people who generally spoke their language. So the people that did know English (he didn't even attempt Portuguese... it was quite a long shot anyways), mostly knew about things extremely popular that happened to gain popularity in Korea. Yeah Lucio was popular enough to hold a show or two in there... but he wasn't a well known name... yet, he was actually pretty thankful for that little tidbit. 

Looking at the slew of messages, he grinned. He'd have a better time here than he thought. The more messages flooded his inbox, the more excited he got. 

Then he saw a message he definitely wasn't expecting to get. The username seemed too familiar... but he couldn't place on why... and sat looking at the message, rereading it and contemplating to himself if he was just having intense dejavu... until it clicked. 

“Oh no fucking way...” He scanned the profile that belonged to the individual and, just sat there in shock for a hot minute, looking awfully dumbfounded. For once he had absolutely no idea how to respond to a message he had received on one of these sites. The more he thought about it, the bigger the smile got, and the laughter hit. Was it nervous laughter? Excited? He didn't know, but he definitely texted Hana and skated to her MEKA garage because he could not keep quiet about it. At all. 

“Hana, HANA!” He was extremely giddy and couldn't shake the feeling, and he didn't know if it was from the endless possible ways she could react, or the conversation itself... or even the person in question. 

She looked at him, and set her tools down, music still pumping through her tiny blue and pink speaker. “I'm off soon, yes, but also what was so good that you had to skate here for?” 

“SOO...” He started, “When I was on tour in Europe... my manager hired a body guard for the journey and she was such a delight...” Hana nodded, a smirk spreading across her face. 

He took a deep breath, and continued. “She was there the entire tour, but her family lived in Germany. So when I was there... we visited her family a few times... at least.” He had to stop himself from giggling and take deeper breaths to calm down, then continued.

“FUN FACT, GUESS WHO CONTACTED ME!!” Hana then second guessed what her initial thought was and just waited for him to continue, no longer paying any attention to her mech. “HER. FUCKING. FATHER.” Her jaw dropped. 

“What do you think I should do? Like... I'm pretty sure I'm a pretty rememberable person... so there's no way he wouldn't remember me... or does he...” he started to ramble at the possibilities, and Hana just stopped him.

“Fuck the dad... obviously.” Was her response, no studder, not missing a single beat. Lucio's face went a few shades darker. 

“But what if he DOESN'T recognize me until we meet... I'll just make sure we meet in public.. or... something... like that...” Still shocked by her response, it was on the back of his mind the entire time he skated to her... but he secretly no-so-secretly wanted someone to tell him no. Tell him to resist that temptation of something that's probably taboo as fuck...

But she didn't. She just stated exactly the same thing his brain did. “It's like those old ass memes bro, you know, the shit our parents found hilarious, I mean I still find some of it comical...” Hana stopped, As much MEKA didn't really see her as anything more than a little innocent girl who happens to kick absolute ass when needed... her curiosity was definitely piqued at the odd situation her friend found himself in. She wanted to see what would happen. 

He looked at her again. “I have to tell him though...” And she nodded in agreement. 

“Still go for it though.” She nudged his shoulder. One of her friends joined in on the conversation. Convenient that everyone working in MEKA happened to be bilingual. 

“Go for what exactly?” Yuna looked at the two of them, pushing her hair out of her face. “You're talking about it loud enough, at least let me in on it...” 

“A friend's dad is contacting him, and there is the possibility of se-”

“Look at the website I'm on. It's literally a place for hookups.” Lucio cut her off, looking directly at her coworker, who wore the biggest smirk out of the three of them. 

“Definitely do it, it's classic porno plot...” Jae-Eun sauntered into the room, clearly choosing the right moment to respond. “I mean, it's weird... but honestly, go for it. It could be fun.” 

“Hell, there are movies that are literally based around that, or have it going as a sub plot...” Yuna chimed in, agreeing with the white haired man in the doorway leading out of Hana's garage. 

Before Lucio knew it, he had a group of people literally just echoing what his brain was telling him to do. Him and Hana got pizza that night and he just said that.

“At least the one time, if he doesn't recognize me right away or if he does and doesn't care... fucking will happen...”


End file.
